The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of olive tree, to be known as the "Haas Improved Manzanillo", substantially as herein shown and described, characterized particularly as to novelty by bearing fruit which has an improved flesh to pit ratio as compared with that of known commercially grown olive trees.